Write Me a Lullyby
by rossie103
Summary: This is just a story I love the idea its also a one shot. So I hope you enjoy.


_So this story obviously doesn't take place in the present. I imagined it took place around... the early 1900's. The time where the rich girls wore fancy, elegant dresses and the poor wore whatever they could find. Tell me what you think! Message me about it, good or bad comments are welcome. I hope you enjoyed reading it!_

"Jack, make me a cup of coffee!" Ms. Montgomery hollered from across the mansion.

"Yes, madam," Jack responded, but only for himself to hear. He was mopping the kitchen floor, bullets of sweat dripping down his face. The weather consisted of a temperature of 101 degrees and humidity on that summer afternoon. Jack washed and dried off his hands, then wiping his face off before throwing it into the pile to be washed. Then he made Ms. Montgomery her cup o' coffee.

"Your cup of coffee, Ms. Montgomery," Jack presented her with a cup of steaming black coffee. He had no idea why she would like coffee on a hot day like this. But he knew better then to question her.

"Bleck! You call this coffee?" Ms. Montgomery complained, shoving the cup back at him. Jack acted quickly so he wouldn't get any on his white shirt.

"I-I'm sorry madam. I-I'll go make you a new one," he replied to her outrage and then hurried off into the kitchen. As he dumped in warm drink down the sink, he could easily imagine coins being thrown down the drain.

Jack fiddled with the coffee maker, the noisy rubbish as he would call it. Jack leaned against the cabinet, his hair slightly blowing since the window was open, and drew a crumpled picture out of his pocket. It was a mini portrait of his daughter and wife.

"I'm doing this for you, my dear, dear sweethearts," he whispered to the picture and then kissed it.

"I don't want coffee anymore," Ms. Montgomery told him once he brought it to her.

"Well, then I'll just sit it here in case you might want it later," Jack replied, setting the steaming cup on a coaster on the lamp table.

"I highly doubt it," Ms. Montgomery mumbled, intending for Jack not to hear. But he did.

Jack eyed to grandfather clock against the wall, reading it as 4:00. He grinned slightly.

"Pardon me, madam, I don't mean to interrupt your… activity, but it is 4 o'clock," Jack told her.

"Yes, I know! I can read!" Ms. Montgomery replied. Jack stood beside the couch where she was, hoping.

"Yes, you can leave, but you won't get that bonus we talked 'bout," Ms. Montgomery told him. Jack's grin disappeared.

I can't let Samantha wait again, not in this weather…

"Have a nice evening, Ms. Montgomery," Jack said and left her presence.

"DADDY!" Samantha jumped up with joy as she saw her father coming to pick her up. Miss Isabelle behind her smiled.

"How's my little angel?" Jack bent down and hugged his daughter, "I missed you so much!"

"Daddy, you say that every day," Samantha observed.

"That's because I miss you every day while I'm at work," Jack replied, beaming at his daughter. Jack stood up, Samantha's hand in his. He searched through his pockets to pay Miss Isabelle. They were empty.

I was going to pay her with that bonus…

Miss Isabelle noticed that he didn't have any money.

"It's okay, Mr. Carson, you don't have to today," Miss Isabelle compromised. Samantha started to pull her father down the sidewalk.

"Thank you, you're too kind!" Jack thanked her over his shoulder and strolled down the sidewalk with his daughter.

"Daddy, my feet hurt," Samantha complained, looking down at her torn-up shoes. Jack picked her up and put her over his shoulders. She laughed.

"Is that better?" he asked, she giggled, excited being so far up in the air.

"Weee! I'm flying!" she exclaimed, her arms out. Jack swerved around on the streets.

"Zooom!" Samantha pretended to be an airplane. They arrived at their tattered house.

"Okay, off you go," her father took her off his shoulders and unlocked the door to the house. The door squeaked open, revealing the one room. The room was all parts of a house in one. A kitchen was off to the right, a chairs and a table near it. The living room was just a couch and a rug and a sink and toilet were behind a sheet hung up in the beams by the ceiling. But this didn't bother them, as long as they had each other, they'd be fine.

"Sammy, dinner's ready," Jack beckoned her from the kitchen. She didn't come immediately. Jack turned around to see her playing with her wooden dolls he had made her for her birthday. He sat on the rug with her as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Daddy, will you play dolls with me?" she kindly asked.

"Maybe after dinner," he answered, grabbing her hand and led her to her seat in the kitchen. They had the usual dinner, chicken noodle soup. But it didn't matter if they ate the same thing every night. They were just lucky to have food.

There were 3 seats at the table, but only 2 of them had a plate set in front of them. The Carson's used to be a 3 person family. Jack ate his soup staring at the empty seat. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You're crying," Samantha observed.

"Oh," Jack replied, wiping his face with a napkin. The two ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Samantha got up once she was done and washed her and her father's dishes.

"Thank you, Samantha," he thanked her and kissed her forehead.

"Will you play dolls with me now?" Samantha asked him, staring at Jack's tired face. He looked at the clock on the wall and shook his head.

"No, it's already past your bedtime," he replied, "Go to bed,"

Samantha lay on the couch and pulled up a sheet to cover her.

"Will you sing me a lullaby?" she asked. Jack smiled.

"That," he said, "I can do," and he sang until she fell into a deep sleep.

_**So sweet. I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
